


Glass Slipper

by siltoile



Category: Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Missing Scene, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltoile/pseuds/siltoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Mike said, all he needed to find was his glass slipper, and goddamn, Nancy Davidson is his glass slipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw Magic Mike XXL over the weekend? And I really wanted this scene to be somewhere on the internet but alas, no. So I got the job done.

“It’s not gonna fit,” Richie panted, warning Nancy as she grasped him in her small, firm hand underneath her spread legs hovering over his pelvis.

“The hell it won’t.” Nancy flipped her dark curls over her shoulder, teasing the tip of his cock against her entrance. “You just use those fingers to open me up, and I’ll take every last inch you’ve got,” she whispered breathily into his ear.

Quickly, he wrapped his arm around her waist, changing their positions. Her hair fanned out around her, some getting caught in her mouth, and he tentatively pressed his lips against hers, brushing stray hair away. Having none of that, she threaded her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her as she arched up into him, breasts brushing against his chest.

Richie moved to the side of her neck, mouthing wetly at her pulse point, while one of his hands quickly ran two fingers up her slit. “So wet,” he groaned lowly. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger into her, curling it along her walls when he reached his knuckle.

“More,” Nancy breathed out, eyes closed as he retracted and came back with two fingers. He was extra careful as he thrust and curled his fingers inside her to not let his palm get her clit; he wanted it to last.

When she became restless of that, she begged, “More!” And he added a third finger for a moment, then a fourth. She was writhing with it. Hands clutching the bedspread, head thrown back, legs hitched up around him.

However, she became restless of that too, “More!” Nancy demanded, “Please, more!” Richie knew that the only thing left he had was his cock, and she did express great interest in that, but he was still nervous about it. It would be the first time he had had actual sex in 5 months, after all, and he didn’t want her to back out.

He cupped his hand around her cheek, forehead touching hers, “Are you sure? It might hurt you.”

Her fingertips traced his lips as she spoke, “Get inside me right now, Richie, or I’ll finish this off myself.”

Huffing out a laugh, he lined up, “Yes ma’am.” Pushing into her felt incredible, but even though he could cum right there with just a fraction of his cock inside her, he still watched for any sign of discomfort on her face as he pushed in.

The only thing he saw on her face was the look of someone who had had a religious experience. Her mouth was open in an ‘o’ and her eyes were wide, eyebrows drawn in a little.

Pretty soon, his balls crowded right up against her ass and he could cry he was so happy. “Fuck, ma’am.” She smiled and twitched her hips, getting him to thrust. At first he was slow, still cautious, but she curled her legs around his hips and used them to drive his hips into her until he got the message.

From there, he set a brutal pace that had her practically screaming for it. “Richie. . . Richie. . . I want you under – underneath me. Want to ride you.”

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, wrapping her up in his arms once more, rolling them so she was straddling his hips. At first, he was resting on his hands, leaning back a little, but Nancy pushed him all the way down.

She curled her hands on top of his chest as she slid down to the very base. He could feel his orgasm impending as she rode him expertly, rolling her hips occasionally, and pushing back hard enough that he could feel every inch of her pussy on his cock.

“Ma’am, I’m close – gonna come soon.”

“Inside me. Want to feel you fill me up.”

“Fucking –,” He grasped her hips, meet her thrust for thrust. Using his big hands, he held on to her hip, but used his thumb to stroke her clit.

“Yes, yes, yes! Yes! Richie!” She came, head thrown back, cock buried deep inside her. The convulsing of her walls threw him over the edge with a few more thrusts into her tight heat.

As she wished, he came deep inside her. She moaned, smiling when she felt him come in her. Rocking on to her knees, she pulled him out of her and kissed him with everything she had.

“I told you it was still your day.”

“And I told you it would fit.”

“I’ll clean you up and then I’ll leave.” He tried to get up, but she stopped him with her hands on his chest.

“Oh no, no, no. I want more of this beautiful cock of yours before morning.”

Richie smiled, “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any god worth believing in loves strippers, jsyk.


End file.
